CCD Rewrite
by Saori Miyuki
Summary: AU. The story started five years after the failed assassination against Nokoru Imonoyama, when his guardian found out how lonely he was and decided to get him a ‘toy’…


Author note: first time writer, not first fic I wrote but the third one up. Anyway, animation's not mine, charaters' not mine; I'm poor, so don't sue me... ... anything I forgot to mention?? Ahh... the story!! It's MINE!!

General Outline of the story:

In Alternate Universe, one of Nokoru's kin was so jealous of his talent and the fact that he is the future leader of the Imonoyama Saiba, that he tried to assassinate the youth of eight-year-old. One of the well-known kidnappers, Casablanca, who had always fascinated by the kid's talent, found out about the upcoming assassination and decided to interfere. She managed to get the kid before the assassin could finish the job, but Nokoru was badly hurt. He was paralyzed for the rest of his life.

Somehow, though Casablanca has tried her best (which was a really good one) to shield Nokoru from the agonizing truth, Nokoru found out that his family had wanted him dead. Since Casablanca was obviously quite taken to him (he was a charming one with a lady after all), and that she actually did care about him very much in her own way, Nokoru decided to play dead and stay with her.

The story started five years later, when Casablanca discovered how lonely Nokoru actually was and decided to get him a 'toy'....

Well, I do plan to write more for this plot. But I guess unless I got some nice constructive comments and reviews, I probably wouldn't further the plot until I'm in the mood to write or something. Got the cue? I think that's obvious enough. Okie dokie, onto the story......

P.S. the characters are probably OOC, but what the heck... my story, my decision! Ohohohohohohoho.........

****

**_CCD Rewrite - Part 1_**

'No-chan?'

'.........'

'No-Chan??'

'.........'

'NO-CHAN!!'

The mentioned youth snapped his head toward the voice that had called him, startled. 'Hai??'

A soft sigh escaped the ruby lips of a red hair lady. She moved gracefully behind the seated youth and gently stole her arms around his neck, providing whatever comfort she could. 'Ne... No-chan, kyou wa ii tenki desu ne.'

'Ee, sou desu ne.' The youth answered absentmindedly. He had turned his attention back to the world outside the window as soon as he felt the lady slipped behind him. He wasn't sure what the lady was talking about, but he knew his answer wouldn't be far from what she would expect, that is, until the arms started to tighten their hold around him.

'Ca...Casa-chan?' he stuttered. Nokoru knew she wouldn't hurt him deliberately, but he still got nervous whenever she did something threatening-like. Even when she did so playfully.

'Ca... Casa-chan, onegai. Please don't do that. You know how nervous I get when you did something like this.' Nokoru forced himself to relax and breathed in deeply. He tensed slightly when he felt her settled behind him and snaked her hands around his torso. She lay her chin lightly on his shoulder. Her long red hair teased his cheek in a gentle caress as she rubbed her head against him.

'I know that, No-chan.' She grinned as he shivered when her breath tickled his sensitive ear. 'Demo... that's so much better to look at than the normal blank look you gave me, ne?'

'Gomen ne, Casa-chan, I didn't mean to give you that.' He murmured quietly and dropped his gaze from the meaningful look of the lady. Nokoru finally let out the long breath he had been holding and dropped his head back against Casablanca. It had been a long time and even when it was only Casablanca who was holding him, he couldn't relax right into the loving embrace when someone touched his body. He craved human's touch, but he was so scared of it at the same time. Strange, isn't it?

'Wakatte yo, No-chan. I'm just kidding.' She knocked her head against his impishly. 'Demo ne... you know what I miss most all these time away? I miss your smiles, you know... So give me one of your most charming smile now, onegai??' Nokoru couldn't help chuckle at the childlike expression that spotted on her face. When she looked like that, it was hard to believe she is one of the most wanted kidnappers in the world.

Casablanca didn't say anything more when he gave her a genuine smile. She merely held him tighter and they both settled comfortably against each other into the peaceful silence.

'Ne... No-chan?' Casablanca started softly after a long moment of silence. Nokoru turned to face her quietly. 'Hai?'

'If you are going to keep brooding and ignore me like this, I'll just leave you alone, ne. After all, I'm so busy that I've to move my terribly tight schedule around so I can come and talk to you for at most an hour. You know...?' She giggled as Nokoru blushed at her not-so-subtle hint.

'Gomen ne, I was just... thinking.' He turned away from the searching gaze of his guardian. Instead, he had, once again, lost himself in the beauty of a world that he could no longer touched but be an outside observer.

'Sou ka... pleasant thought?'

'Ee.'

'Liar.' Nokoru was shocked at the flatness of the way Casablanca had said it. Normally she was more relax and playful when it was just the two of them, and she seldom said things that might upset him for fear of what it might do to his health. But today... 'Pardon me??'

'You have the worst poker face I have ever seen throughout my "career", No-chan. You can look cold and blank out all emotion on your face for all I care, but your eyes... they are too expressive to make you a good liar.' He couldn't help flushing at the bluntness of the truth. He knew he was a lousy liar, but that didn't mean he would go down without a fight. After all, Imonoyama were known for their pigheaded stubbornness as well.

'How would you know? You weren't even here most of the year!'

'I know, Nokoru. Trust me, I know a whole lot more about you than you gave me credit for.'

Nokoru choked out a bitter laugh before he could stop himself, 'of course you do, Casa-chan, who am I kidding anyway? I am the Prodigy and the Mastermind behind all your action plans after all. If you didn't know me as well as you did, you wouldn't use any simulation plans of mine and I wouldn't be sitting here now since I am so useless!' He felt the arms went rigid and regretted his harsh words immediately. It wasn't fair of him to accuse Casablanca like that, especially when the lady had done nothing but gone to a great length to rescue him and protect him at all cost. Worst of all, it was his idea to provide some sort of simulation plans that might help her.

'I'm sorry, Casa-chan. I didn't mean that.' Only awkward silence met him. Nokoru couldn't help feeling frustrated with his own stupidity. He had hurt his only 'family' with cruel, heartless words. If only he had died five years ago...

Nokoru stiffed up as the arms around him started to retract. He wanted to cry. He had finally gone too far and pushed away the only person in this world that loved him. He bit down hard on his lower lips. He would NOT cry in front of her. He was stronger than that. He didn't need her pity. He had had enough to last him a lifetime and he definitely didn't need that from Casablanca, especially from Casablanca. He could cry all he wanted once she left, but not now...

'Nokoru... you would look like one of those bishonen vampires if you bite any harder and bleed your lips.' He looked up and found Casablanca had somehow moved to kneel before him, smiling warmly. He fell forward, and before he knew it, he was hugging Casablanca with a death grip. He couldn't hold back his tears. He thought he had lost her for good.

'You won't ever lose me, No-chan. My heart will always be with you, no matter where I go. This I promise.' Casablanca patted the golden child soothingly. Nokoru didn't know he had spoken his thought out loud until her reply, but he was all too happy to feel embarrassed.

He relaxed his grip reluctantly when Casablanca gently pulled away from him. Trying not to show his disappointment, Nokoru raised his hands pretending to wipe away his drying tears. Casablanca caught his hands swiftly and placed them against her heart. She looked amused when Nokoru blushed bright red at the gesture. 'No-chan, do you mind not to try hiding in front of me? I care about you and I want to know what you're feeling. So be honest with me, will you?'

'Go...gomen... I will try.' Nokoru nearly choked with embarrassment as he eyed his hands, still imprisoned improperly against the redhead's breast. Casablanca giggled at the boy's look as he tried to figure out how to remove his hands without further molestation. She finally relented when it looked like the blond was going to combust and kissed those aristocratic fingers gently before standing up. 'Ne, No-chan, I'm hungry. Eat with me?'

'Aa.'

Before long, the lady and the boy in the wheel chair was gone from the room.


End file.
